


spiders and sleep

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kim Minkyu is Whipped, M/M, MINGLEM, Produce X 101, Sharing a Bed, how do you tag their characters, i love them, i'm going with minkyu and hyeongjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: “Hyeongjun,” Minkyu said with mild worry. “What happened? What’s wrong?”“I’m sorry if I woke you up,” Hyeongjun spoke quickly, eyes darting from the older boy’s face to his dorm room just a few doors down the hall. His own room’s door was still slightly ajar and visible from where he stood. He had something akin to fear in his eyes as he gulped, before looking up at Minkyu with a slight flush on his cheeks. “I woke up to something crawling on me. It felt like a huge spider, I kind of panicked, and now I can’t find it.”The taller boy blinked, “you need help killing a spider?”





	spiders and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i knew they were cute together, but after ep 5 i realized they were CUTE cute together. also Minkyu's totally whipped for Hyeongjun and nobody can argue against that. it's a fact.

Kim Minkyu woke up to the sound of loud, incessant knocking on his door.

 

A quick glance at the clock showed that it was just a little past 2AM, which made him all the more confused and maybe even slightly annoyed; he had slept early because he planned to wake up a few hours before class and get some last minute studying in for his exam that day, but now his sleep schedule was ruined. If there’s anything Minkyu hated more than waking up at a weird time, it was a ruined schedule. Nonetheless, he padded carefully to his door.

 

He couldn’t think of anybody from his dorm who would need him at such an ungodly hour, but being the dorm resident assistant, there was nothing he could do but help. Admittedly, he didn’t mind helping out the other boys on his floor most of the time. Most of the them were younger than him and were well behaved in general, definitely more so than the students in the dorm next door, based on their RA’s stories. He was glad he chose the right building.

 

When he opened the door, he was met with a wide-eyed, sheepish looking Song Hyeongjun.

 

Needless to say, his annoyance vanished in a second.

 

“Hyeongjun,” Minkyu said with mild worry. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry if I woke you up,” Hyeongjun spoke quickly, eyes darting from the older boy’s face to his dorm room just a few doors down the hall. His own room’s door was still slightly ajar and visible from where he stood. He had something akin to fear in his eyes as he gulped, before looking up at Minkyu with a slight flush on his cheeks. “I woke up to _something_ crawling on me. It felt like a huge spider, I kind of panicked, and now I can’t find it.”

 

The taller boy blinked, “you need help killing a spider?”

 

Honestly, if it were anybody else in the dorm, Minkyu would have felt like it was a small problem that didn’t require his assistance, but this was Hyeongjun he was dealing with. The younger boy was known to be a bit of a scaredy-cat, often jumping at loud sounds and practically whimpering that one time last Halloween when they decided to decorate the dorm with cobwebs and ghost mannequins. Even then, Hyeongjun needed to cling to somebody, anybody when walking around the dorm hallways. 

 

On more than one occasion, it was Minkyu who had the tiny boy latched onto his arm. 

 

“Yes,” Hyeongjun replied. “Can you help me look for it?”

 

Without another word, the older boy stepped out of his room, much to Hyeongjun’s obvious delight as the the latter immediately took hold of Minkyu’s elbow as they walked. 

 

“I’ll make it up to you for waking you up this late,” he said apologetically, but there was obvious relief in his voice that made Minkyu want to say that there was no need for such. The two walked over to Hyeongjun’s room, with the taller boy pushing the door open bravely while Hyeongjun cowered behind him. In retrospect, it wasn’t much for him to be killing a spider, but Minkyu found himself liking the feeling that he was protecting the younger boy one way or another and may have surged into the room with that thought in mind.

 

He’s been in Hyeongjun’s dorm room a few times, although it’s mostly just been his monthly room inspections. Minkyu never had a problem with the smaller boy, anyway, although he could see why Hyeongjun would panic over losing the spider in his room. There were stuffed toys littered on his bed which would have been the perfect hiding place for any creepy crawlies that decided to attack him again, along with books and knick-knacks on his table. 

 

Nothing looked too out of place, so Minkyu suspected that Hyeongjun had bolted out the room the moment he woke up. 

 

“Would it still be on the bed?” Minkyu questioned out loud, stepping closer. He felt the younger boy squeeze his arm a little and suppressed his chuckle, not wanting to embarrass the other further. It took him a few seconds to register the fact that Hyeongjun straight up refused to let go of him, judging by how tightly he was being held. The idea made him a little happy, to be honest, although he wasn’t quite sure why. 

 

In the end, the older boy went around the dorm room checking every spot he could find—with Hyeongjun’s permission, quickly given—and ended up with nothing. There was no hint of a spider or even any sort of insect present in the room even after his 30 minute search, which Minkyu announced after one last look around. Still, the younger boy didn’t look any better than he did earlier than night.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep without finding it,” Hyeongjun said, pouting slightly, before turning to Minkyu. He must have realized the fact that he had yet to let go of the older boy, as he stared at his hand before quickly releasing Minkyu from his death grip, almost as if he was burned. His eyes nervously darted around the room, before finally settling on the older boy’s face. He sighed, “but I’ve troubled you enough tonight. I’m sorry again.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Minkyu said sincerely, meeting the other boy’s stare.

 

When he had been introduced to Song Hyeongjun, around five months ago when the freshman first entered the university dorms, the first thing that struck him had been the younger boy’s eyes. They were round and doe-like in the way they sparkled, particularly when Hyeongjun had given him a huge smile. Paired with soft, fair skin and dark, curly hair, Minkyu was smitten from the very beginning. He was sure everybody else in his building felt the same way.

 

With how much he’s taken notice of Hyeongjun’s eyes though, Minkyu would also easily tell that there was fear lingering about, with the younger boy’s pupils still shaking. 

 

“Will you really be okay here?” He asked, peering down at Hyeongjun. 

 

“I just won’t sleep.”

 

At that, the older boy immediately frowned, “that’s not healthy, Hyeongjun. Growing kids need to sleep.”

 

“Minkyu, I’m only a _year_ younger than you,” Hyeongjun said with a scoff, doing his best death glare at the taller boy, but even that just ended up looking cute. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, “just because you’re tall doesn’t mean you can rub it in my face like that! I’mnot a kid anymore but I’m plenty sure that I’ll still grow taller, just so you know.”

 

“Just trying to lighten the mood,” Minkyu said, grinning when he noticed that he was successful even just a little, judging by the small smile present on the other boy’s face. Unfortunately, the moment only lasted for a few fleeting seconds since Hyeongjun must have remembered that he was standing in his room with a rogue spider on the loose somewhere, as his eyes began to dart around every corner once more. 

 

The older boy sighed, “you really won’t sleep?”

 

“No.”

 

Maybe it was the way Minkyu only got a few hours of sleep in and couldn’t think properly, or even the fact that he could tell Hyeongjun was already plenty stressed enough from his ownupcoming exams and definitely _needed_ to sleep; either way, the taller boy didn’t take too long to process things in his mind and come up with what he thought was the best and most reasonable solution to the current problem at hand. Something that would be fit for both of them.

 

“Sleep in my room instead, then.”

 

Hyeongjun’s eyes widened almost comically, “ _w-what?_ ”

 

It made perfect sense to Minkyu, who ran over the idea in his head again. His room had no spiders—none that he was aware of, anyway, and certainly none that Hyeongjun knew about—which meant the younger boy would be able to rest easy. It also meant that he could be certain that Hyeongjun would be going to sleep instead of staying up. Not to mention, as the RA, his room was fairly bigger than the rest. His bed could fit two people, too.

 

That was when it hit him that he was thinking of sharing a bed with Hyeongjun, who must have thought of the same thing since the younger boy had a light blush on his face. 

 

“Oh, no, I meant,” Minkyu tried to explain, feeling nervous all of a sudden. “We could swap, if ever. I can assure you my room has no spiders. I don’t mind staying in this one.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to kick you out of your own room,” the younger boy said, shaking his head to disagree. While it was clear he was somewhat relieved, he still had a pink tint to his cheeks that Minkyu found rather endearing. Actually, Minkyu found most things about Hyeongjun to be endearing, so really it came as no surprise to him to find that he was more than willing to be kicked out of his comfy RA dorm room for the other boy’s sake.

 

“I insist,” he tried to say, but was stopped by Hyeongjun raising a hand to cover his mouth.

 

“Not another word, Kim Minkyu,” the shorter boy said, staring up at the other boy determinedly. “Your dorm has a couch, right? I can sleep there if you’re really alright with it.”

 

Without another word, Hyeongjun gathered his pillows and blanket, gave Minkyu one last pointed look that must have meant _this_ was his way of trying to regain whatever brave image he had, and marched out of his own room. The older boy followed behind him dutifully, this time only barely managing to control the way a chuckle escaped his lips. Everything the other boy did just screamed _cute_ to him, which made the situation appear better than it probably was, considering how it was close to 3AM already. 

 

When the two reached Minkyu’s dorm again, the younger boy quickly placed his stuff on the available couch. 

 

Anybody could see that he brought too much with him though, since his blanket was so large that it managed to take up half of the space on the couch already. Even Hyeongjun just stood by and stared for a moment, almost as if he was calculating how exactly he was going to fit. Minkyu had never planned for anybody to sleep on his couch, just sit on it, hence the size of the furniture he got. There was no way he was going to let Hyeongjun sleep there, either.

 

“Just stay on the bed,” Minkyu eventually said. Just the sight of his bed made him want to crawl back in and resume sleeping, suddenly hit with a wave of weariness since he wasn’t used to being awake so late. Without thinking twice, he took hold of Hyeongjun’s wrist and dragged the younger boy towards his bedroom, eliciting a surprised yelp from the other boy. “You said you owe me, right? Listen to me and we’ll call it even on this matter, okay?”

 

He let go of the brunette once they reached the foot of his bed. 

 

“I’ll go get your stuff.”

 

As he left and gathered Hyeongjun’s pillows, Minkyu could hear the sound of feet scufflings and someone moving against his bed sheets. He smiled to himself, grateful that the other boy didn’t fight him on the matter anymore, before realizing that he was going to share a bed with Hyeongjun. He brushed off the sudden nervous feeling he got; there was nothing wrong with sharing a bed between friends.

 

“I’m sure we’ll fit on the—” Minkyu started to say when he got back to his room, before freezing in his tracks. He watched as Hyeongjun was in the process of fluffing up the one pillow available on the bed and placing it on one side, a soft smile gracing the younger boy’s face as he did so. He looked distractingly adorable and Minkyu was, indeed, distracted. It took him a few seconds to snap out of it and only because Hyeongjun had finally turned to look at him.

 

“You only use one pillow?” The brunette asked, looking positively confused. “How do you sleep like that? It’s feels so _empty_.”

 

“Less of a hassle,” the older boy replied, glad he got his wits back. He handed the other boy his belongings and tried to keep himself from staring again as Hyeongjun repeated the process with his own pillows. He placed one for his head and another next to his body, presumably to hug in his sleep, which he happily patted his large blanket down around him. Minkyu was beginning to think his bed really did look quite empty before that night.

 

Hyeongjun grinned as the taller boy awkwardly sat on the bed, aimlessly fixing his own blanket around himself.

 

“You looked really cool earlier looking for the spider,” the younger boy suddenly said right as Minkyu closed the lights by his bed. “Maybe it was because I couldn’t do it myself.”

 

The other boy chuckled, “I don’t think _cool_ is the right word, but thanks.”

 

“What’s the right word then?”

 

“I don’t know,” Minkyu hummed out noncommittally. He already had his eyes close the moment he laid back down, waiting for sleep to wash over him like it normally did, but it proved to be just a slight bit harder than usual. It was almost as if every inch of his body, despite not touching Hyeongjun in any way, was just so aware of the younger boy’s presence next to him. Still, he _was_ tired. Nothing could win over that.

 

“I still think it was cool,” Hyeongjun’s soft voice floated around the room, almost like a hushed whisper or a shy confession. His usual bubbly lilt was replaced for something calmer, probably because the younger boy was sleepy too, Minkyu figured. The latter heard the voice drift further away. “You’ve always been handsome and kind, but it was sweet of you to still help. And even lending me your bed, that’s nice, too. Thank you, Minkyu. Sleep well and sweet dreams.”

 

The last thing Minkyu remembered thinking before falling asleep was how he wished he wasn’t just dreaming about the way he felt an arm snake around his waist and a certain head of curly hair rest by his shoulder. He rarely slept curled to the side, often choosing to lie straight up even in his sleep, but that night the dark-haired boy curled his own arm around Hyeongjun’s tinier frame, slotting their bodies into place.

 

(They woke up in the same position).

**Author's Note:**

> (yell with me about pdx on twt @stilljunhui !!!)


End file.
